Three Words And One Feeling
by windsounds
Summary: Three words and one feeling scared the hell out of her.


_Another Damon and Elena one shot. I honestly don't want this to happen on the show, specially the last part (it would break my heart into a million pieces, and make me cry rivers like i cried just with the simple thought of it), this was just a crazy idea i had._

_I'm sorry if there's any kind of typos and for the repeated words; english is not my first language._

* * *

><p>"Damon?", Elena whispered, asking for his attention, which it wasn't necessary.<p>

They were both lying on the couch, and Elena was still trying to figure out how they ended up there, and not on Damon's bed. But she was pretty comfortable. With her head lying on his naked chest, feeling his natural smell, and making imaginary circles on his skin. They were like this, in silence, for over an hour and she didn't wanted that moment to be over.

"Elena.", he said her name, with his usual cocky voice. She didn't had to look at his face to know that he was smiling.

Damon was happy. _Of course he is_, Elena thought. After an _almost_ love confession, and making love to a person he desired and loved the most, it was more than enough to make someone happy.

Elena was happy too.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence.", Elena sighed, remembering of the kiss he gave her after she finally confessed to Damon that he was everything to her, with tears in her eyes. She didn't wanted to think of the fight they were having before that.

It didn't mattered now.

"Oh, there's more?", Damon asked, curious. _Of course there was more! _There were so many things she wanted to tell him, to confess him, to get it out of her chest once and for all. And those things can be summed up in just three little words. But those words were so hard to say. She has been ignoring that feeling for months, and now that she admitted half of it, she thought it was going to be easier to say it without an awkward silence in between.

She had fought vampires, hybrids, werewolves. She had faced the most terrible dangers and survived it all without fear. She had to watch her entire family being killed, or walk away. She had to see how her ex-boyfriend become into a monster, and she had to kill her history teacher to save his life. She had faced death herself. And yet, three words and one feeling scared the hell out of her.

Damon kissed her hair. Was he trying to make her feel comfortable about this? It wasn't helping.

"I…", She started it, but then she realized she couldn't say those words without staring at him, so she sat down and looked right into his deep blue eyes. This way was even more difficult.

Elena closed her eyes and breathed deep. This was ridiculous. She had already confessed half of it, and Damon deserved to hear the rest, even though she knew he already had knowledge of what she was about to say.

"I love you, Damon.", she split it out at last in a whisperer, missing her own voice, but she was sure he heard her.

Although his face didn't change.

Damon didn't knew how to react. When he saw Elena on his living room, he couldn't imagine his evening would end like this, with Elena saying that _she loves him_. Elena, his brother's girl. The one that he thought he'd never have. Yet, she was right beside him, only with his shirt on, just like a dream.

And all the dreams have to end.

He knew what he had to do. Klaus said it himself; he was the worst thing to Elena.

Damon stroked her face. She was staring at him with those big and beautiful brown eyes. He could listen to her heart beating fast, out off control, and he catched her looking at his lips once more.

He wanted to kiss her. Hell, he wish he could never stop kissing her. That was so right in many ways but so wrong in many others.

"I love you too, Elena.", he said it one more time. Hoping those words would be enough for her to forgive him for the selfish thing he was about to do.

She smiled and leaned to him, she wanted to kiss him, but he putted a finger on her lips. Elena looked confused.

Did he just rejected a kiss from her? What had he become…

"What's wrong?", she asked.

_Everything is wrong, Elena. I don't deserve you._

He started to have a feeling of _déjà vu_. Except that a similar situation already happened before, and he ended up in tears. She didn't deserve him either, she didn't deserved to have a selfish man like him by her side.

Damon smirked in pain.

"I'm so sorry.", he started it, holding her face with both hands, and trying to hold the cry. The concern was all over her face, and she looked scared too. "You will forget about me, Elena. You will fall asleep now and when you wake up tomorrow, you won't remember of any Damon Salvatore in your life.", he felt a tear streaming down his face, his words were coming out broken. "You won't remember me. Do you understand?"

"I won't remember you…", she repeated his words, and he felt another tear falling.

"Goodnight, Elena.", after those words she fell asleep in his arms.

(…)

Damon dressed her up and took her home. The pain was too much to bear; he wished there was really a button he could switch off.

He made her comfortable in her bed. She looked in peace. And of course she was, now that Damon wasn't a part of her life anymore.

Damon kissed her forehead, with new tears starting to form on his eyes.

And then, he left.


End file.
